Hiei and the asylum
by Hieisomething
Summary: It's a really sad story about Hiei and his.... problems. He's suicidal and kurama is trying to help him. Will it work? please r
1. Default Chapter

**March 15**

A suicidal life may not be the best way to live, but it sure worked for me. But I guess that would explain a lot though huh. Don't ask. Lets just say I've never been one to be normal or anything. But I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Hiei. People say I've gone crazy so they stuck me in this place. Kurama says it's a nice lace where I can't hurt myself anymore. That made me sad to hare him say that. He sounded slightly scared. Not for himself but for me. Anyway, the doctors told me they wanted me to write a journal everyday and turn it in at the end of the week. Stupid doctors. They don't know what they are talking about. I'm not crazy. I want to see Kurama but the doctors won't let him see me. It sucks to be crazy.


	2. chapter 2

March 16 

**Yet another boring day in this stupid ningen place. This stupid room is so…. stupid. There are four walls like a normal room but they are all bright White it blinds you and they are cushy. Even the floor is cushy! I would have broken out by now but Kurama says I need to stay here. I'm only listening to him 'cause he's my friend. The doctors are really afraid of me. I don't know what they heard but it's really freakin them out! They never come into my room my room and whenever I go into the mess hall they all run when they see me. I think it's funny to watch them scatter. The lunch lady always stays as far away from me as she can when she serves lunch. I don't like it here but watching them run is kind of fun.**


	3. chapter 3

**June 21**

If I wasn't crazy before I sure as hell am now! I've been in this stupid place for like 3 months now. I'm happy dough because Kuwama said another week and I can go home. He said he's proud of me but I don't know why. I didn't do anything special. I'm really glad I can finally go home! One more week! I hope I don't snap by then. Snap again anyway.


	4. chapter 4

June 28 

**Kurama is coming to pick me up today! Finally, I can go home. The doctors said I can keep this thing so I can show Kurama my pro… por…. p-r-o-g-r-e-s-s. Like he relly wants to see that. I might not stop witing in this ting though. It helps me forget things. The doctors just came. Kuwama is here. I can go home! I still don't think I'm crazy. Oh well. I'm goin home!!!**

Just to let you know. …. The misspellings are my way of showing what's happening over the period of time at the insane asylum. Hiei is not strong enough in his normal state to deal with what happened in his childhood so his mind is sending him back to the age of 5 or so. Watch out for the words. If you read and review and it gets too hard to read than tell me in the review and at the end I will write the real word. Bye


	5. chapter 5

June 30 

**I'm home, I'm home!!!**

Kuwama brought me home!!! No mo stupid a…..a…asy…. crazy place!!! I never did like dose doctors. Kuwama said dat once I get all comfy and stuff he would take me to get sweet snow!! He is so nice. I missed him. I hope I don't have to go away again. I don't tink so . I am gonna go get comfy so bye bye!

I got reviews so fast …. Thanks Naiei-no-miko and What2callmyself. I read that too w2cm. It was interesting. Ther is also another one. It is a whole paragraph without e's. Its really cool. Anyway another chapter!!! Plz r&r


	6. chapter 6

**August 5**

**He he he hi. Kuwama took me out to the park yesterday. It was really really fun! He pushed me on the swings and den went down the slide with me! We always have so much fun together. He said dat he is happy I am with him cuz he was lonely wit out me. Ooh I got to go cuz Kuwama is calling me. Bye **

Sry its so short. The next one will be longer I promise.


	7. chapter 7

**August 19**

**Kuwama and me are really sad. He said I have to go back to the cwazy place cuz I hurt a kid at the play ground yester day. I don't member doingit but he said then that I hurt…… myself too. He said that I trew the kid off the slide then ran away. He found up in a tree with my coat around my neck. He said I was trying to hang myself what ever that is.so now I got to go back to that place and they have to ex…. examnine me. I don't want to go! I just got all comfy and stuff. Kuwama wont stoop crying, but he wont tell me why. He just smiles and hugs me. It gets real annoying. I want to know wat is going on! I have to go to the cwazy place tomorrow so this is my last day for fun but Kuwama wont take me outside. Oh well I can find something to do in the house I guess**


	8. chapter 8

October 13 

**Hello. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this place? It sucks. I rell don't like it. Kuwama says now I have to stay here longer than last time though I don't member being here before. Oh well……. I still don't like it here. Im in a big white room with lots of cushy stuff. The doctors say its good for me to be in a soft place. But I don't think so. Oh well…… I gotta go cuz my lunch is here…. Bye**

By the way ….. thankx animebishieluver for the uh….. sycotic reviw. Kinda scary but also hell o funny. Anyway yeah so Hiei is going to start acting normal pretty soon cuz the hospital is bringing it back to him. He will soon start to act and talk normal and wont remember being in child state ttfn ta tafor now!


	9. chapter 9

**October 15**

**Arrrggghhhhh. This is so annoying! All they ever do here is ask if I'm ok or hungry or…or…urgghhhh. I seriously wish they would stop. Stupid Kurama wont do nothing either, so I'm screwed and I have to stay here till "they" say I'm better. Baka ningens. They couldnt mind their own business if their lives depended on it. And at the rate they are going, it just might.**

Ahh haa! Normality is a wonderful thing ")


	10. chapter 10 YAY

October 20 

**This place is so uneventful its not even funny. Everyday…. Cards? Food? Wheelchair? GOD! Just shut up… these … these people r driving me nuts! I swear! I thought the point of this place is to fix your craziness not intensify it. Oh well. Its almost Halloween. Ill pay them back then. Until next time.**

Im really sorry this 1 is so… so…. So short. Ill try to make the next 1 longer. By by chicky pie….. WOOOO HOOOO double digit!


End file.
